Pokémon
For detailed information about this series, see: Bulbapedia or the Pokémon Wiki. Summary on this verse Pokemon is a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the Game Boy and has turned into one of the most successful video-game media franchises by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and a manga. It's the second largest selling video game franchise of all time, only surpassed by Mario Bros, another franchise owned by Nintendo. Power of the Verse: This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokémon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Universal+ anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who have control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyogre, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two Pokémon. The legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Many Pokémon, both legendary and non-legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity (Gravity) and attacking with mirages (Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. Rules Due to the myriad of mediums and dozens of authors who've worked on the franchise, Pokémon is extremely inconsistent and is often plagued with irregular showings of power or weakness for the sake of the plot and for the sake of gameplay (i.e. the player being able to defeat and capture Arceus, a higher-dimensional being). For this reason, it is better to strictly go by each Pokemon's individual feats and restricting power-scaling to certain species that are frequently shown to match or exceed the power level displayed by another character within the same story. Otherwise there would be a great deal of unwarranted scaling that would lead to peculiar and ridiculous power-ratings (i.e. Pikachu being rated as 2-C for stunning Arceus). When used as a justification for power levels, only highly specific Pokédex entries should be used (i.e. if the Pokédex states that a Pokémon is able to destroy a mountain without specifying the size of the mountain or the timeframe used, it is not viable for calculation or as an individual feat). Please take caution when creating non-legendary Pokemon profiles, as they tend to lack feats outside of power-scaling and Pokédex entries. As a result, they are the most prone to inconsistencies. If you were to make a composite profile, remember to specify which feats come from which continuities, an example of this would be Charizard's profile to avoid confusion. Also, add weaker but significant feats from other continuities under the feats section, in case they are needed. You can ask here, if you wish to create a profile for this series. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: RadicalMrR Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Blippeeddeeblah AsuraDestructor SwordSlayer99 The real cal howard PlozAlcachaz MarvelFanatic119 ExoSaiyan9000 Quincy King Sheoth PuasLuisZX RouninOtaku Dino Ranger Black SuperKamiNappa Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer LordAizenSama The Everlasting Non-Bias SomebodyData TheMightyRegulator JiroUchiha9 Darkanine Flames of power64 SaiyanSage PenguinKingpin AnimeFanboy2916 Dragonmasterxyz ExerciseDancefloors Kirbyelmejor GenjiTheGreat Kowt WeeklyBattles Saikou The Lewd King Anime4Life2020 Kytygys15 Colonel Krukov Neutral: Kavpeny The Living Tribunal 1 Valar Melkor 2 Faisal Shourov Skodwarde The Almighty Viturino Opponents: 'Character Profiles' 'Gen I' Venusaur-0.jpg|'Venusaur'|link=Venusaur mega_charizard_y_by_haychel-d6kzoji.jpg|'Charizard'|link=Charizard Blastoise_by_tatatorterra-d45sf7n.png|'Blastoise'|link=Blastoise Wonderful-Pidgeot-Wallpaper.jpg|'Pidgeot'|link=Pidgeot Fearow-000.jpg|'Fearow'|link=Fearow Pika_pi.jpg|'Pikachu'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu 200px-Red Clefairy wings PMDP.png|'Clefairy (Pocket Monsters)'|link=Clefairy_(Pocket_Monsters) Ninetales-0.png|'Ninetales'|link=Ninetales 300px-Diglett_anime.png|'Diglett'|link=Diglett Arcanine-0.png|'Arcanine'|link=Arcanine 5281581-3272118311-alaka.jpg|'Alakazam'|link=Abra Machamp-pokken-tournament-59.2.jpg|'Machamp'|link=Machamp Day 337 dokukurage tentacruel by autobottesla-d8p0cto.png|'Tentacruel'|link=Tentacruel Rapidash-0.png|'Rapidash'|link=Rapidash Tumblr m7dh3iALlo1raxtcho1 1280.jpg|'Magneton'|link=Magnemite File:Dodrio_for_jontukka_by_psidra.jpg|'Dodrio'|link=Dodrio Kingler_crabhammer_by_ishmam-d5sq6of.png|'Kingler'|link=Kingler Scyther-014.jpg|'Scyther'|link=Scyther Hitmonlee.jpg|'Hitmonlee'|link=Hitmonlee Hitmonchan_by_pokemon_master.jpg|'Hitmonchan'|link=Hitmonchan Tauros_0.jpg|'Tauros'|link=Tauros Misty Gyarados anime.png|'Gyarados'|link=Gyarados Pokemon-go-ditto.jpg|'Ditto'|link=Ditto 250px-Jolteon_BW135.png|'Jolteon'|link=Jolteon Porygon by nidoking256.jpg|'Porygon'|link=Porygon Kabutops_by_evilapple513-d6y87ph.jpg|'Kabutops'|link=Kabutops Snorlax-pulverise.jpg|'Snorlax'|link=Snorlax Articuno.jpg|'Articuno'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Articuno Zapdos.jpg|'Zapdos'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zapdos Moltres-0.jpg|'Moltres'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Moltres Dragonite by dragonmaster137-d8zistk.png|'Dragonite'|link=Dragonite Mewtwo.jpg.png|'Mewtwo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mewtwo mew_2.jpg|'Mew'|link=Mew 'Gen II' Meganium HeartGold & SoulSilver.jpg|'Meganium'|link=Meganium Typhlosion-0.jpg|'Typhlosion'|link=Typhlosion Pkmn_feraligatr_by_seiryuuden-d32mucr.png|'Feraligatr'|link=Feraligatr Mega ampharos by rikuaoshi-d6hcjv1.jpg|'Ampharos'|link=Ampharos Decent_into_the_unown_by_delano_laramie-d3enbyc.png|'Unown'|link=Unown Megasteelixtraileranime.jpg|'Steelix'|link=Steelix Fav fighting type heracross by koidrake-d6x014r.jpg|'Heracross'|link=Heracross Corsola_by_ieaka-d4mmgbh.png|'Corsola'|link=Corsola Octillery by sailorclef.png|'Octillery'|link=Octillery Delibird (card).png|'Delibird'|link=Delibird Kingdra.full.1283235.jpg|'Kingdra'|link=Kingdra Hitmontop_by_sailorclef.jpg|'Hitmontop'|link=Hitmontop Raikou.jpg|'Raikou'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Raikou Entei-0.jpg|'Entei'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Entei Suicune-0.jpg|'Suicune'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Suicune Tyranitar.jpg|'Tyranitar'|link=Tyranitar Lugia.jpg|'Lugia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lugia Ho oh.jpg|'Ho-Oh'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ho-Oh Celebi_0.jpg|'Celebi'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Celebi 'Gen III' Pokemon_sceptile_by_mark331-d64bett.jpg|'Sceptile'|link=Sceptile Pokemon mega blaziken by sa dui-d6ki5fo.jpg|'Blaziken'|link=Blaziken Swampert-0.jpg|'Swampert'|link=Swampert Gardevoir-00.jpg|'Gardevoir'|link=Gardevoir Breloom0.jpg|'Breloom'|link=Breloom 96c43a9b89fff66ddb726cf2dd1ed652.jpg|'Ninjask'|link=Ninjask Rise with me shedinja by endless whispers.png|'Shedinja'|link=Shedinja Sharpedo.jpg|'Sharpedo'|link=Sharpedo Wailord_with_magikarp_by_hatehmeh-d4qx40c.png|'Wailord'|link=Wailord Camerupt_by_epifex-d8j97y8.png|'Camerupt'|link=Camerupt Pokemon_flygon_by_mark331-d2ycytp.jpg|'Flygon'|link=Trapinch Manectric.full.1613694.jpg|'Manectric'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Manectric Whiscash-0.jpg|'Whiscash'|link=Whiscash File:Milotic-012.jpg|'Milotic'|link=Milotic File:Fe0712d33d358b6d6d363e7e660f7537.jpg|'Metagross'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Metagross regirock_by_shawnnl-d7anr72.png|'Regirock'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regirock Type ice regice by yilx-d8gbz0l.jpg|'Regice'|link=Regice Registeel by masae-d4s1g1j.png|'Registeel'|link=Registeel Kyogre-0.png|'Kyogre'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyogre Groudon-0.png|'Groudon'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Groudon Rayquaza-0.jpg|'Rayquaza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rayquaza Latias.jpg|'Latias'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latias Latios.png|'Latios'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latios jirachi-006.jpg|'Jirachi'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jirachi Deoxys.jpg|'Deoxys'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deoxys 'Gen IV' Pokemon_rampardos_by_mark331-d2xrmak.jpg|'Rampardos'|link=Rampardos Bastiodon.jpg|'Bastiodon'|link=Bastiodon Mega_Lopunny-0.jpg|'Lopunny'|link=Buneary Lucario-0.jpg|'Lucario'|link=Lucario Garchomp-0.jpg|'Garchomp'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Garchomp Abomasnow-0.jpg|'Abomasnow'|link=Abomasnow All Rotoms.jpg|'Rotom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rotom Rhyperior_by_all0412-d5et7hw.jpg|'Rhyperior'|link=Rhydon Uxie2.jpg|'Uxie'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Uxie Mesprit2.jpg|'Mesprit'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mesprit Azelf2.jpg|'Azelf'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Azelf download (101).jpg|Dialga|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dialga 0palkia.jpg|Palkia|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Palkia Heatran0.jpg|'Heatran'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Heatran Regigigas.jpg|'Regigigas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regigigas Giratina2.jpg|'Giratina'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Giratina Cresselia.full.418442.jpg|'Cresselia'|link=Cresselia Manaphy-0.jpg|'Manaphy'|link=Manaphy Darkrai event Pokemon Platinum.jpg|'Darkrai'|link=Darkrai shaymin_sky_forme_by_nintendo_jr.png|'Shaymin'|link=Shaymin Arceus.png|'Arceus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus 'Gen V' Gigalith-fan.png|'Gigalith'|link=Gigalith Conkeldurr_by_sirlus-d4nprqd.jpg|'Conkeldurr'|link=Conkeldurr Krookodile_by_evilapple513.jpg|'Krookodile'|link=Krookodile ZoroarkIcon.png|'Zoroark'|link=Zoroark Gothitelle palette challenge by rabid fangirl212-d7mvtix.png|'Gothitelle'|link=Gothitelle Beheeyem_by_hypershadowx1-d3i7dr3.png|'Beheeyem'|link=Beheeyem Chandelure.jpg|'Chandelure'|link=Chandelure Bouffalant0.png|'Bouffalant'|link=Bouffalant Volcarona-0.jpg|'Volcarona'|link=Volcarona Untitled-tornadus.png|'Tornadus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tornadus Thundurus.full.1524478.jpg|'Thundurus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thundurus Reshiram-0.png|'Reshiram'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Reshiram Zekrom.png|'Zekrom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zekrom landorus_0.png|'Landorus'|link=Landorus Kyurem.jpg|'Kyurem'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyurem Keldeo.full.1159841.jpg|'Keldeo'|link=Keldeo Meloetta.png|'Meloetta'|link=Meloetta Genesect.jpg|'Genesect'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Genesect 'Gen VI' Chesnaught by cweinman-d88s0o4.png|'Chesnaught'|link=Chesnaught File:Delphox_by_haychel-d6pkfru.jpg|'Delphox'|link=Delphox Ash greninja by azurebladexiii-da41l27.png|'Greninja'|link=Greninja_(Ash_Ketchum) Pokemon_meowstic_by_lifefantasyx-d6ly6iw.png|'Meowstic'|link=Meowstic Hawlucha by evilapple513-d6wzxn4.jpg|'Hawlucha'|link=Hawlucha Xerneas.jpg|'Xerneas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Xerneas Yveltal.jpg|'Yveltal'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yveltal Zygarde.jpg|'Zygarde'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zygarde Diancie by pinkgermy-d7n9nm9.png|'Diancie'|link=Diancie Hoopa3.jpg|'Hoopa'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hoopa Volcanion-0.jpg|'Volcanion'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Volcanion 'Gen VII' rowlet_s_final_evolution__by_jasslyne_oh-dalxqz8.jpg|Decidueye|link=Decidueye Tumblr ofqn1rEZ3O1rhwcn3o1 500.png|Incineroar|link=Incineroar Primarina popplio offical final evolution by keinhangia-damh9lm.jpg|'Primarina'|link=Primarina Wishiwashi_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-dadwsv7.jpg|'Wishiwashi'|link=Wishiwashi Lonely_mimikyu_by_fuwakiwi-daaub7y.png|'Mimikyu'|link=Mimikyu Pokemon drampa by ink leviathan-da8ghst.png|'Drampa'|link=Drampa Dhelmise by alexalan-damvgi8.png|'Dhelmise'|link=Dhelmise Kommo-o.jpg|'Kommo-o'|link=Kommo-o Silvally.full.2045416.jpg|'Silvally' Tapu.Koko.full.2014285.jpg|'Tapu Koko'|link=Tapu_Koko Tapu_bulu_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-danrddo.jpg|'Tapu Bulu'|link=Tapu Bulu tapulele_by_quas_quas-daohs7n.jpg|Tapu Lele|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tapu_Lele Nihilego02.png|Nihilego|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nihilego Ub 02 beauty by knight elkwarden-dahrsq4.jpg|'Pheromosa'|link=Pheromosa Buzzwole-0.jpg|'Buzzwole'|link=Buzzwole Celes.jpg|Celesteela|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Celesteela Guzzlord.jpg|'Guzzlord'|link=Guzzlord Solgaleo.jpg|'Solgaleo'|link=Solgaleo Lunala.jpg|'Lunala'|link=Lunala Magearna.jpg|'Magearna'|link=Magearna Pokemon-Soleil-Lune-Necrozma-620x350.jpg|Necrozma|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Necrozma 000000.jpg|Marshadow 'Pokemon Trainers' Pokemon_green_hair_hat_n_pokemon_rackety_reshiram_zekrom_2400x1275.jpg|'N'|link=N (Pokémon) Red00.jpg|'Red'|link=Red_(Pokémon) Ash_ketchum0.png|'Ash'|link=Ash_Ketchum Red_origins_shorts.jpg|'Red (Origins)'|link=Red (Pokémon Origins) Best_red.jpg|'Red (Adventures)'|link=Red (Pokémon Adventures) Pokémon Yellow.png|'Yellow'|link=Yellow Rival-Green-blue-green-from-pokemon-adventures-32714854-189-320.jpg|'Blue'|link=Blue (Pokémon) Gary_oak-0.jpg|'Gary'|link=Gary Oak Brock-01-fanart-brock-pokemon-special-37055902-665-499.jpg|'Brock'|link=Brock (Pokémon) Misty_kasumi_by_mircogravina-da9wi4o.jpg|'Misty'|link=Misty File:Surge-0.jpg|'Lt. Surge'|link=Lt. Surge Pokémon.full.1965478.jpg|'Erika'|link=Erika Sabrina-0.jpg|'Sabrina'|link=Sabrina Giovanni-the-Team-Rocket-Boss.jpg|'Giovanni'|link=Giovanni Team_rocket_by_fitzoblong-d46eeub.jpg|'Jessie and James'|link=Team Rocket Trio 55bf58b841baa2fe7d1f94a7d619eed8651cf7a8_hq.jpg|'Lorelei'|link=Lorelei Apollo.(Pokémon).full.964874.jpg|'Archer'|link=Archer (Pokémon) Jasmine-0.jpg|'Jasmine'|link=Jasmine Hex_maniac_vector_by_therollfan-d8oggsf.png|'Hex Maniac'|link=Hex Maniac Wally_and_gallade.jpg|'Wally'|link=Wally (Pokémon) Pokemon maxie by eternalegend-da5iwnr.jpg|'Maxie'|link=Maxie (Pokémon) D7ad5675a059d6c6fd8a10431794b4a7.png|'Archie'|link=Archie (Pokémon) Steven-Stone-pokemon-steven-stone-37824252-409-500.jpg|'Steven'|link=Steven Stone Anabel.png|'Anabel'|link=Anabel (Pokemon) s5C1Obk.png|'Ein'|link=Ein Hd Nascour.jpg|'Nascour'|link=Nascour Barry_x_reader_peaceful_morning_by_laurasanya-d8v69gb.jpg|'Barry'|link=Barry Candice-o.jpg|'Candice'|link=Candice Tumblr_static_cynthia2.jpg|'Cynthia'|link=Cynthia (Pokémon) Shinji.(Pokémon).full.1390072.jpg|'Paul'|link=Paul (Pokémon) pokemon__cyrus_by_eternalegend-da7hyjg.jpg|'Cyrus'|link=Cyrus Dahlia-arcade-star.jpg|'Dahlia'|link=Dahlia 5457-1183404110.png|'Palmer'|link=Palmer Cait.jpg|'Caitlin'|link=Caitlin (Pokémon) Bianca-05-fanart-bianca-pokemon-special-37005640-500-667.png|'Bianca'|link=Bianca (Pokémon) Pokémon.full.925820.jpg|'Cheren'|link=Cheren (Pokémon) Nef431f491752042e90f6a26d9c4be0ce.jpg|'N'|link=N (Pokémon) elesa-glotw-4.png|'Elesa'|link=Elesa Iris-0.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris tumblr_static_grin.png|'Grimsley'|link=Grimsley Neo Ghetsis.jpg|'Ghetsis'|link=Ghetsis Valerie-0.jpg|'Valerie'|link=Valerie (Pokémon) Lysandre.jpg|'Lysandre'|link=Lysandre AZ-0.jpg|'AZ'|link=AZ artworks-000104930519-2ffhfi-t500x500.jpg|'Diantha'|link=Diantha (Pokèmon) Guzma_the_thug_by_tostantan-dadmkuq.jpg|'Guzma'|link=Guzma Faba_dh8qxsfz28g8wocwogksww0cc.png|'Faba'|link=Faba Lusamine_colored_doodle_by_pembiklimon-dahuibn.jpg|'Lusamine'|link=Lusamine Ryouga RB.png|'Ryouga'|link=Ryouga Gallery Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Manga